


Stolen Socks

by aelinnight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff( I geuss)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelinnight/pseuds/aelinnight
Summary: One shot of a certain daughter of Athena who steals socks from a clueless son of Poseidon.
Kudos: 4





	Stolen Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters! They belong to you know who! Mr. No nose. :D
> 
> Jk, am kidding. Rick Riordan! Or as we like to call him sometimes Uncle Rick.
> 
> No clue were that nickname came from *shrug shoulders*

Stolen Socks

Percy Jackson, hero of world (even if he doesn't like the title) sat back on the bed, it was cold this morning. He feet were freezing and he couldn't find his favorite pair of socks. They were bright orange **(* Am cracking up*)** with light green spots. They were fluffy and could keep his feet warm, like lava. Ok, so not as warm as lava. He still they kept his feet warm and he wanted them.

He had checked his closet, throwing around old toys, and shoving aside boxes filled with things from camp. He had cleared his whole closet. Then he went on a spree through his dresser, clothes flying everywhere. Shorts and pants, socks all lying on the floor of his bedroom. Maybe they were under his bed....?

While our young demigod was searching for his favorite socks, his best friend Annabeth Chase was curled up on the couch drinking a cup of hot coco. It's was freezing but she had robbed a blanket from the guest room and a pair of socks from Percy she was pretty much warm.

She was watching a show on birds of prey. Some what interesting for her but not to keep her hooked on it. The show was talking about the eagle hunting tactics. Reminding her much of one the Capture the flag tactics, where they use flashing lights against the other team. It got them every time. She frowned, of course it wasn't fun when it up was used in her, but that's life.

Annabeth glanced up as Percy walked into the room. He had a small frown on his face with a crease between his eyebrows. He was thinking hard about something. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him. "Have you seen my socks?" He said. " Percy" I said " You have whole bunch of socks, why are you asking me have I seen your socks? "

He pouted. " I have a favorite pair of socks and I can't find them. " I looked at him with a blank expression. " What? " He said. I shook my head and set the hot coco down, got up the blanket which hang around my whole body reached my feet and still dragged on the floor. " Ok, where did you last see them? " I asked Percy. 

He looked at my funny. "Your gonna help me find a pair of socks?" I nodded my head. " I have nothing else to do so, why not? " Percy shrugged his shoulders. 

**_......_ **

**_......_ **

We both sat down with a huff. We had no luck in finding my socks. My feet were freezing. I looked over Annabeth, she was staring at the TV, not really watching it. She had lost the blanket somewhere in the search for the socks. She was relaxing. I glanced round once more in hopes that maybe just maybe they were just lying around.

Nope. 

I sighed and laid back against the couch, my arms stretching on top of the couch. When my arm came to rest on Annabeth head, she had turned her head around and looked at me, she started at me for a few moments and slowly put her head back down, lightly resting against my arm.

With the TV on low and Percy watching it quietly was relaxing. We did not find the socks but we can't really do anything about that, can we? I was close to drifting off when Percy suddenly said "Hey! Your wearing my socks!" I opened one eye and looked to him. " I used your socks before. " 

" I know. " he said "But those are the socks we were looking for." I glanced at my feet which were covered with bright orange **(* Ha Ha*)** and green spots. They were fuzzy and warm. I looked back at Percy. "Well... You can't have them."

When Annabeth said that I was ready to tickle her demand my socks back, but I saw the smirk on her face and said " Ok. " Her eyes took on a surprised look. Then turned wary. " Really? " she said. I nodded. She turned her back to the TV after watching me for a few seconds.

.......

.......

I woken up with cold feet. I looked down at my feet. Then over at a sleeping Percy. He was wearing the socks that I have been wearing. I chuckled. Getting up and stretching an headed towards the kitchen to make fresh hot coco, dumping the cold coco in the sink. 

When I returned Percy had taken over the whole couch. I laughed , he was drooling all over the armrests. I sat in front of the couch, slowly sipping the coco. I glanced over at the socks. 

" Sock Thief. " I whispered. It was silent for a few moments then, " You stole them first. " 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about my little break in the one shot, I couldn't resist. XD
> 
> Sorry it's short I know. I plan on writing short and growing the amount of words slowly. Hope that made sense.


End file.
